Night Time Magic
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Justin gets freaked out by his new "manly" room so he pays Alex a visit in the middle of the night. My version of when Justin goes in Alex's room at night in the flying carpet episode. Alex/Justin. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Justin was sleeping in his bedroom. Or at least trying to. The boar head he hung in his room was, figuratively speaking, staring at him. Justin didn't want to admit it, but it was spooking him. He kept tossing and turning, trying to ignore its lifeless stare.

Justin jumped out of bed: he couldn't take it anymore. He tiptoed out of his room and toward Alex's.

***

Alex was sound asleep. Her door slowly opened and Justin stepped inside. He quietly closed the door and snuck to her bedside.

"Alex! Wake up!" Justin whispered.

Alex turned around but did not wake. Justin suddenly realized how beautiful his sister was. He spent a couple of minutes admiring her beauty before returning to the task at hand.

"Alex! Alex!" he whispered, prodding her in the arm with his finger.

Alex punched him in the gut.

"Ow!" Justin exclaimed, recoiling.

"Justin? Justin! You scared me!" Alex exclaimed, sitting up.

Justin slowly straightened up and Alex couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in his pyjamas and his tousled hair.

"Who or _what_ did you think I was?!" Justin demanded to know.

"Well, I don't know! That's what you get for sneaking around! Now what do you want??" Alex replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Can I spend the night here?" Justin asked.

"What?" Alex said, perplexed.

"Please? Don't ask me why. I don't want to say," Justin pleaded.

"That animal head's freaking you out, isn't it?" Alex asked dully.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Justin answered truthfully.

Alex sighed.

"And you're supposed to be the older brother. Get in," she said, making room in her bed.

"Oh. I was thinking more of sleeping on the floor but this'll do!" Justin replied, climbing into the bed next to her.

"Set the alarm clock for five a.m." Alex said, pulling the blanket over them.

"Um, _why_?" Justin asked.

"So that you can wake up and go back to your own room! You know Mom wakes up around six and likes to check up on us on her way downstairs. If she finds us in here in my bed, we'll be in so much trouble! The last thing we need is everyone to think we're sleeping together!" Alex explained.

"But we _are_ sleeping together," Justin replied, confused at her logic.

"Not in _that_ sense, idiot," Alex hissed at her brother.

"In what sense—" Justin paused, his eyes widening as he realized what she meant. "Oh, right. Good call," he agreed, quickly setting the alarm clock.

"And he gets it," Alex said, slumping back into her pillows.

Justin did the same.

After a few minutes, Alex punched her brother in the arm.

"_Hey!_ What did you do _that_ for??" Justin exclaimed.

"Well, thanks to you, I can't sleep!" Alex replied angrily.

Justin sighed.

"Fine, come closer," he said.

"What?"

"Just do it. It might help."

Alex snuggled closer to her brother. She laid her head on his chest and rested a hand on it, too. Justin placed an arm around his sister. Both siblings suddenly realized how comfortable they were but neither dared to speak their minds.

"You know what would be nice? To sleep under the stars," Alex said suddenly.

"Got that covered," Justin said.

He took Alex's wand from her bedside table and pointed it to the ceiling.

"_I want to sleep under the night sky so please show me the starry sky_," Justin incanted, flicking the wand.

Alex's ceiling opened up to reveal the stars in the dark sky. They both spent a couple of minutes admiring it, content.

"Thanks, Justin," Alex said softly.

"You're welcome," Justin replied, kissing the top of her head.

Alex looked up, confused at his actions.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Justin said in a hurry.

"Don't be. In fact, I was thinking about how you could've done better," Alex said.

"Huh?" Justin replied, confused.

Alex propped herself on her elbows and gently pressed her lips against Justin's. Justin's eyes widened in shock but he closed them and wrapped his arms his sister. Once the separated, they leaned against each other.

"Glad I came here after all?" Justin asked.

Alex nodded.

And with that, they both fell asleep.

***

The alarm clock went off at five a.m. Justin woke up and slowly started to make his way out of the bed. Suddenly, Alex gripped the front of his shirt.

"No, don't go," Alex moaned in her sleep.

Justin smiled and climbed back in. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***

The next morning, nobody knew what had happened between them. Justin and Alex decided to keep it their little secret for the time being. Max eventually figured it out but helped to keep it a secret. They continued with their every day life, training to become the family wizard as Justin and Alex started their lives as secret lovers.

_**The end**_

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't worry; I'll post the next chapter of "Report cards and saving Wiztech" real soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
